Hold Me Tight
by KendraincupcakesG
Summary: Beck and Jade knew that raising a child together on their own would never be an easy thing, but when Beck  and Jade break up due to Beck messing  up, things get even more difficult as the both enter their senior year of high school. R&R
1. Chapter 1

18:11

Beck and I were both waiting anxiously in my bathroom. I was sitting in his lap on top of the toilet seat. We'd been waiting like this for about a good five and a half minutes.

" Do you think that it's ready." Beck asked gesturing to the pregnancy test sitting on the edge of my bathroom counter.

"How long has it been?"

" About six min now." Beck said looking at his watch. " The box said it would be ready in five."

" Can you check it please" I said in my begging voice.

" Ugh, fine." So I got off his lap as he crossed the room to the counter top.

His face looked devastated. " Well were going to be parents." He said trying to put on a fake smile.

My heart drop down to my stomach. How could I be pregnant? We used protection and I was on the pill. Why me, why us. Were only 17, we don't know how to raise a baby.

" Jade. Jade." I snapped out of my train of thought.

" Huh?'' I said putting my full attention on him.

" You okay?"

" Are you sure that you read it right?" I crossed the bathroom to join him near the sink. I snatched the test right out his hands. Starring back at me was a huge pink plus sign. Fuck!

"Jade this test is only 80% accurate. We should go to the clinic or something to get you checked out by a doctor."

" I cant go to the doctor with out my dad finding out. He'll get the bill."

"Then we'll go to the free clinic up the street from school."

" They give pregnancy test there?"

" All the time. We can go tomorrow during lunch."

" Beck, I'm scared. I can't go have a baby. Not now anyway."

Beck took me into his arms with a bear hug. He began to stroke my hair softly. " Me too babe, me too. But well get it all figured out I promise. I love you Jadelyn West."

"I love you too, Beck Oliver."

The next day Beck picked me up for school. Half way their he put his hand on my thigh and started rubbing it from left to right. I loved it when he did this, every time it sent chills up my spine.

" Are you nervous" he asked as we pulled into the student parking lot of Hollywood Arts.

" I just want lunch to come so we can just know for sure. I didn't get any sleep last night just thinking about it."

" Well whatever happens I still love you." he leaned in to kiss me. It was short but sweet. The perfect way to start off the mourning.

Once we got inside the building we went to the main hallway. Like always all of our 'friends' were crowded around Vega's locker. When Beck saw my expression go from happy to bitchy he took hold of my hand.

"Hey Beck, Hey Jade." Vega greeted us. Her attitude just pissed me off. I just wanted this mourning to go by already.

" Hey guys." Beck answered for us.

" So hey look for lunch were all going to this awesome new sushi place a couple of blocks away. Ya'll want to come." Tori said.

" Um, we can't. We have other plans." Beck said squeezing my hand tightly.

" Really what are you guys doing." Why couldn't she just leave us alone.

" NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS VEGA." I found myself yelling at her and the others. So I just pulled Beck and lead us out side.

" Babe you have to chill."

" she kept asking us what are plans were and ugh she just pisses me off."

He sat me down on a bench.

" Jade we'll find out at lunch okay. So can you make it until then."

I nodded my head yes and he kissed me on my forehead.

The rest of the mourning went by slowly. Finally the lunch bell rang and we mad our exit out of sikowits class and walked with Beck to his mustang. In less than 10min we where at the free clinic. I hesitated as I got out of his Car. I just wanted to get this over with. We walked into the clinic his arm wrapped around my shoulders. We walked up to the check-in counter together.

"Can I help you." the receptionist asked

" Uh, yeah I have an appointment here at 12:15 to get a pregnancy test." The receptionist stared at us for a moment in utter shock like she had never seen a teenage girl walk n here with her boyfriend to ask for a pregnancy test. Finally she fixed her face back into that phony happy smile of hers.

" Okay. Full name."

"Jadelyn August West."

" Alright then why don't you just take a seat over there and wait to be called."

We did as we were told and took are seats in the waiting area. Beck and I were the youngest people here. I started to tap my foot nervously as I awaited the Doctor to call my name.

"Did you see the way that chick looked at us?'' I couldn't help but bring that up.

"what do you mean?"

" she looked at us like we were sinners or something. Like she's never seen a teenage girl in here asking for a pregnancy exam before. uggh." Beck took my hand and told me to relax that everything was going to be fine. I was getting sick of him saying that. Nothing was fine.

" Jadelyn West? Jadelyn West?" A female doctor entered the room and called my name. I picked up my hand from Becks and signaled to her that I was coming.

" Aw! Yes this way. Hi Jade I'm doctor Renzy. You're here for a Pregnancy test right?" she asked while leading us into a room in the back of the clinic. In the room was a table with an ultra sound machine all hooked up. I nodded my head yes to her previous question.

"Are you the boyfriend?" she asked gesturing towards Beck.

" Yeah. My name is Beck Oliver."

" Okay jade I'm going to need you to go change into this robe in that bath room over there." I took the robe and went into the bathroom. Once out I sat on the long blue square table that the machine was next too. Beck sat in the small chair across next from it. The doctor than pulled out a long narrow white stick.

" what is that for?" I asked.

"Oh, this is a stick that I use to stick up your vagina to go to where the ovaries are. This basically will tell us if there is a heart beat or not. It shall appear on the screen, it will also give away sound if there is a heart beat." I just nodded my head. I noticed that Beck winced at the word vagina. The next thing I knew I had my legs spread open as she stuck in the tube. She had to move it around a little bit, which hurt a lot but I tried my best not to show the emotion on my face. The next thing I heard changed my life. It was fast paced whooshing sound coming from the ultra sound machine. Beck sat up in his chair to as he noticed the sound too.

" Well Jade you are actually further along than you thought. Your 3 months pregnant."

" What the hell! I've only had symptoms for about 2 weeks. How could I already be 3 months and not know?" Beck was speechless as he got up to hold my hand while I was on the table.

" well in your case like many others the symptoms came late. You'll be due some time in May or June." She pulled the stick out. I wanted to cry at the pain.

"Well ill leave you guys here to talk. Jade I want to see you in 3 mouths for a follow up appt. just to see if everything is alright."

"Wait follow up. What if I don't want to keep it?"

" your already three mouths sweetie, its to late for an abortion. I'm sorry." She walked out of the room.

" so were going to be parents after all." Beck tried to say somewhat happy, but I could tell that it was fake. I just grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom to change. I didn't speak to Beck at all. I walked in head of him to his car.

" Do you want to go back to school." He asked before we pulled out of the parking lot. I just nodded my head no. 20min later we were at his RV. Its funny how her could read my mind. I got out of the car and walked to his RV. Once inside I took off my everything except my panties and undershirt. Beck didn't even bother to talk to me as I crawled into bed next to him he wrapped me in his arms and I began to cry my self to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is my new story guys! I hope you like it. Should I keep going with it or not! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! Love<strong>

**KENDRAINCUPCAKESG:)**


	2. Chapter 2

20:50

"So Jade how have things been these past few months?" the doctor asked Jade as she sat down on the patient table.

"Alright I guess." Jade sounded miserable as she crossed her arms around her swelling stomach that with held my child. These past few months have been sort of rough on the both of us.

"Why do you sound so sad." The doctor asked again.

"Well these past months have been pretty hard."

"Hard how? And can you lay back for me sweetie." Jade laid back while I continued to mess with my hands in the spare chair in the room.

"Where do it start. I got kicked out of my dad's house, which really wasn't a surprise but now I have to live with this chick name Cat who has an all pink bedroom since Becks parents wont let me stay with him in his RV and I'm now none as the 'pregnant girl' at school." Yeah it was a hard three months.

" Well how do you feel physically?"

"My feet swell really, really bad. I eat and pee all day long and I'm a fat hideous monster."

"Your not fat nor are you hideous." I chimed in. I hated when she called her self that.

she just rolled her eyes in response.

"Ill agree with Beck, Jade. Your not fat your pregnant and your one of the most beautiful girls I've ever had for a patient."

"sure.'' She said sarcastically.

"On another note would you like to know the sex of the baby."

"yes." "No." jade and I said at the same time.

"Why don't you want to know what were having?" Jade asked me sitting up on the table.

"Because I want it to be a surprise."

"I don't. I hate surprises."

"well how about this. Beck can go wait out in the lobby for the rest of the appointment and ill tell you jade. Does that sound good?" I'm glad that the doctor stopped an uprising argument between Jade and I. I did as I was asked and sat out in the lobby. Ten min later Jade walked out into the lobby. She looked some what happy.

Before I pulled out of the parking lot I asked her where she wanted to go. We had skipped lunch just to attend the doctors appt.

"Are you sure you don't want to know?"

"NO!" I sounded certain.

"Do we have to go back to school, it's a Friday can we just skip the rest of the day?" she asked of me. she put on her puppy dog face, which I only got to see. I could never say no to it.

"Fine but only today. Its almost the end of the year anyway. So do you want me to take you back to Cat's place or what?"

"Are your parents home?"

"there out of town for the weekend remember.''

"Then can we just go there, I miss your RV."

"What are you going to tell Cats parents?"

"Ill tell them that I'm spending the night at Tori's or something. Please Beck, please. We haven't been alone in your Rv in three whole months. Please all I want is to be alone with you." she looked like she was going to cry. I really did miss Jade and I being alone. My parents only allowed me o see her at school and on the weekends supervised, just in case we decided to have make another baby. I then took in Jades request and drove her back to my RV. We didn't do much because the minute I opened the door, she fell asleep on my bed. I took her within my arms and held her. I missed doing this just being able to wrap her up. I kissed her lips as she slept soundly. I traced my fingers around her round stomach. I thought about the about the future. I wondered if I would be a good dad to my little one. If it was a girl I would be super protective and if it was a boy I would be the all around sports dad. I just wanted my child to have the same chances I did while growing up.

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys I know suck ass chapter. But don't worry next one wil be amazing.i just had to Update something. The next chapter will include the birth and such. This story will focus on Beck and Jades life with a child. Anyway what do yall want them to have? Boy or Girl? Lol REVIEW WITH YOUR ANSWER AND READ FOOTLOOSE ANOTHER BADE STORY OF MINE!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

21:06

"Jade please just let me stay, its nothing that I haven't seen before." I said with a smirk on my face.

"NO. NOW GET OUT I DON'T WANT YOU IN HERE."

"Babe please. I wanna be in here when my little son or daughter is born. Please…" I said not wanting to leave her hospital room. Jade had been in labor for about 5hrs now. We have been here since midnight and the doctor said that jade is now ready to begin pushing.

"NOO." She screamed at me again.

"Beck why don't you just wait outside the door, it is Jades body and she can decide who she wants to see it or not. Don't worry you'll be holding your child in know time. I cant believe that Jade wants me out of the room when our child is born. I've waited 6 months for this moment and cant even enjoy it. So I joined the others who were waiting in the lobby outside of Jades hospital room.

"So are you a daddy yet?" Andre asked me.

"Nope, but she should be ready to pop any second now." I said as I took my seat in between Robbie and Tori.

"Then why are you out here?" Cat asked prancing around in her seat.

"She kicked me out." I said while clenching my fist. Jade had just began to scream from her room. She sounded in so much pain. I wish that I could be in there just to hold her hand.

"Don't think about it." Andre said as he saw my reaction to yet another scream.

"Yeah think about how school just ended and you get to spend all summer with Jade and your child." Tori added in.

"Oh and think about how next year is SENIOR year for al of us." Robbie added in. Ill be a senior in high school with a baby, yippee. Jade let out scream after scream from her room. I was so tempted to just walk in the room, but I knew that it would probably make Jade even worse then what she is now. How long does it take to push out a baby anyway?

About ten min of hearing Jade's screams the doctor walked out with blood on her hands. My first reaction was that something bad had happened to Jade. This thought made my heart drop down into my ass.

"Is she okay?" I asked sitting straight up in my chair. This made everyone become alert.

"She's fine and so is your beautiful baby-"

"Please don't finish that sentence I want to find out for my self." I said standing up.

"Well then go see for your self." The doctor said. As I began to walk into the room everyone else began to follow. I turned around looking at them crazy.

"Guys can I just go in here alone."

"fine." They all mumbled as they took their seats back in lobby. As I opened the door, I braced my self for what was to come. All the nurses left the room as I entered. Jade was sitting up in the bed with the baby wrapped in white in her hands. I approached her slowly as her eyes were glues to the babies face.

"Meet you son Beck." She said soothingly. I had a little boy, I really had a little boy. My heart leaped as I sat in the bed next to Jade. My son was beautiful. He had blue eyes like Jade's and a head full of brownish blackish hair like mine. I instantly fell in love with him. I have a son, I still cant believe it. Ever since Jade found out what we were having, I hopped that it would be a boy.

"He's beautiful." I whispered to Jade.

"He looks like both of us put together. Who knew that we could make something this amazing." She said looking up at me. I couldn't help but kiss her. I kissed her with so much joy and emotion. I couldn't be any happier then being here with her right now. I had to brake the kiss because I had an important question.

"What do you want to name him?"

"Well how about Mason." She said.

"Mason? I like it. How did you come up with it?"

"idk? He just looks like one don't you think." This made me look back down at my now sleeping son.

"Your right he does. Little Mason Oliver. I love it and I love you." I said.

"I love you too Beck, I really do." Even though Jade had just given birth and looked terrible, she still looked beautiful to me. I kissed her again this time even longer until we heard an 'aww' coming from the outside of the door. With this Tori and everyone piled into the room. I was excepting Jade to scream and yell at them, but she just started to stare at Mason again.

"Well what did ya'll have?" Cat asked anxiously.

"Come and see for your self." I said as I got out o f the bed. Jade handed Mason to me. I never thought that something could be so fragile in my life. I was afraid that I would drop him as I showed him off to my friends.

"Aw. You guys had a little boy!" Tori screamed.

"What's his name?" Robbie asked.

"Mason." I said as I rocked him back and forth in my arms. He fit perfectly into them.

"That's so cute." Cat said again. "I cant wait for him to come back to my house. I am going to be the best aunt ever!" she said looking at Mason. I looked over to Jade, who looked lonely with out the baby. So I put Mason back in her arms, which made her face light up again. Tori, Andre and Robbie all looked tired after about an hour of enjoying Mason. It was now 7 in the mourning so I told them they could go home and get some sleep. Cat went back as well to make thing everything was in place for Mason's arrival. The doctor said that Jade and Mason would have to spend the night at the hospital to make sure that everything was fine. When everyone was gone and Mason was in the nursery I got back into bed with Jade and wrapped her up in my arms.

"Do you think ill make a good mom?" she ended up asking me.

"What type of question in that babe? Of course you are going to make a good mom and I'm going to try to be the best dad I can be, I promise."

"But what if we-"

"Jade just don't worry about it okay. but I want to ask you a question."

"What is it?" she asked looking up at me.

"What is I can convince my parents to let you and Mason stay with me in the RV, there is enough room for all of us." I felt her sit up next to me in the bed.

"Really, you would do that for me."

"Yeah, I cant have you and my son living across town."

"I love you. you don't know how hard it is living in that house. Don't get me wrong Cat and her family are cool and everything for allowing me to stay there while I was pregnant, but I cant have Mason sleeping in an all pink bed room." She said. I chuckled a little and then she kissed me. This was our last free moment with out Mason.

* * *

><p>HEY GUYS! I couldn't help but use Natalia's name for the baby, I fell in love with it the minute I read her review. So sorry that its not a girl for all of ya'll who wanted it to be one. I thought this chapter was alright, but its still better than last chapter. Sorry that it wasn't a visual birth scene, but I could right a good one. But thanks for all the reviews I got for the last chapter. Please review for the next chapter! It is written in Jades POV! Lol and will be filled with tons of DRAMA and OTHER STUFF! I PROMISE NO CROSSES:) LOL.. just review the chapter is you want the next chapter.. wait I already said that.. just do it..<p>

P.S. thanks again Natalia, and do you have a fanfiction account?

P.s.s sorry if i spelled stuff wrong


	4. Chapter 4

19:25

"Come on Jade it will be fun, lets just go." Beck asked me as we sat in the park this Friday afternoon. I was busy watching Mason sleep in his stroller. I found my self staring at him, just admiring how beautiful he is. He had my eyes and Becks hair.

"I don't know, I have never allowed anyone to babysit him before, and I just don't know." I spoke not breaking my gaze from Mason.

"Babe its been three whole months since we have had any type of fun. If you hadn't noticed we haven't had much of a summer and school starts on Monday. I mean don't you wanna have fun with your friends just one more time before our senior year starts?" he was telling the truth. Our whole summer was absorbed buy Mason James Oliver. We didn't go to any parties or hang out with any of our friends. Most of the time we were in the RV or at the park. Now Beck wanted us to at least attend the back to school party Tori and Cat put together for all the new seniors of Hollywood arts. This meant that Becks parents would babysit Mason which I wasn't really comfortable with. I get that there his grandparents, but I've never been away from him for more than 5mins. But I could tell that Beck wanted to get out and have fun before school started back up. I mean I had to get use to being away from Mason sometime because Becks mom would be watching him while we were at school. Im glad that she came around to the idea of Beck and I having a child. I wish that my own dad would due to same thing. I haven't spoken to him since he kicked me out for being pregnant.

"Fine." I said looking up at him. His whole face lit up with excitement.

"Really?"

"Yeah."  
>"Well it starts at 8 so we have a few hours."<p>

"That works because if im going out I have to look acceptable. I mean I look a mess." I was wearing sweat pants and a hoddie which seemed to be my usual outfit now of days. I had lost all my baby weight, but had became so comfortable wearing this stuff.

"No you don't. you look beautiful." he always replied when I called my self ugly or anything close to it.

"My parents are going to be really excited about this. You know that they have been dying for some alone time with the little guy." Becks said motioning towards Mason.

"Yeah I know." just then Mason started to wake up which meant that it was time to go back to the RV. It was four o'clock which means I had four hours to become old tough looking Jade again.

* * *

><p>"Wow." Beck said as I stepped out of the bath room. I had been in there for the past two hours getting ready. I was wearing my favorite pair of black skinny jeans and a purple tank top. I had put back in my blue hair extensions through my now curly black hair. I felt good as I walked up to Beck who had Mason in his arms. I reached down to pick up my son. He was so light and fragile. I didn't want to let him down once he settled in my arms. Beck could tell this to so he spoke up.<p>

"My mom is back and the party starts in 30mins and Tori wants us to be at her house early." He sounded so eager to leave. So I put Mason back in his arms and grabbed my bag and walked over to his parents house. Mason went to his grandparents so easily. I felt super sad leaving him but I did need some time to just be Jade West again and not mommy. When we walked back to Becks car he pinned me up against it and kissed me. This kiss was magical. It had a passion I haven't felt in three months. We stood there for what seemed like forever just exploring each others months. I missed us being like this.

"I love you Jade." He whispered in my ear as we broke apart.

"I love you too." I said trying to catch my breath. We then got into car and drove to Vega's house.

When we arrived the whole senior class was already there. it took us ten mins to find a place to park. Everyone looked shocked when we enter the door. They all stood staring at us as, their lips silent as the music continued to play loudly.

"What the hell are ya'll staring at?" I snapped loudly at them. With this they began to dance and talk again. I couldn't believe i still had it in me to be so mom for three months you get use to being all mushy and sweet. Beck held my hand as we made our way through the crowd.

"JADEEEEEEEEEE!" I heard a familiar voice scream as Beck and I Made our way to the back yard. I then saw Cat walk up to us with the rest of the gang.

"Well im glad yall came." Vega said.  
>"Me too I have barley seen you guys this summer." Robbie spoke.<p>

"Well how's Mason doing. I haven't seen him since the hospital." Vega spoke again. with this Beck let go of my hand and pulled out his phone. He showed them his screen saver which was a picture of Mason from a few weeks ago. This made all of them aww as they saw it.

"He is like the cutest baby I've ever seen in my life." Cat said.

"Thanks." Becks said as he but his phone back in his pocket and wrapped his arms around my waist. I now wished we were completely alone. We chatted for a few more minutes with them before we really got into the swing of the party. I was actually having a good time with my friends. Cat and I where practically the center of attention as we danced in the middle Tori's living room. It felt like I didn't even have a kid anymore. Beck was having a good time too. We was hanging out with a lot o his guy friends in the corner. I admit that I had a few beers too. I hadn't had anything to drink since I found out I was pregnant. Beck had some too. As the music began to slow down he pulled me away from Cat and into his arms.

"so are you having a good time?" he asked as we twirled around.

"I actually am. Thanks for making me come."

"Your welcome and my mom texted me saying that Mason is sound asleep and has been for a few hours."

"I guess it wont be so bad going back to school then."

"I told you," and with this he kissed me again. His breath tasting heavy of alcohol. This one wasn't as long but it was still beautiful. when the song changed Cat found me again and pulled me back with her to the center of the dance floor. After about a million more songs, I decided that it was time for me to go home. I started to miss Mason again plus it was after 1 in the mourning and things where staring to die down. I went to go find Beck who I hadn't seen since our kiss. I ran into Andre as I searched the house for Beck.

"Hey have you seen Beck?" I asked.

"Umm I think he is upstairs or something." His words were slured meaning that he was clearly drunk. I walked passed him as I headed up the stairs. I called Becks name a few times as I roamed around upstairs.

I then heard noise coming from the bathroom. I decided to look in there. As I opened the door my heart sunk. There was my Beck with his pants down and some chick with ugly bleach blond hair on her knees.

"Jade." He said drunk out his mind. the girl quickly got up off the floor and ran out of the bathroom licking her lips. I was ten seconds away from exploding. Beck started to come to the reality of what just happened as he quickly pulled his pants up.

"Jade I'm so sorry." He said with every word slured. He started to walk towards me but stumbled in his tracks. I ran down the stairs with tears in my eyes. How? Was all I could ask myself. I quickly found Cat.

"Jade what's wrong?" She asked me.

"Just take me back to Becks place please." I yelled back at her.

"Okay but whats-"

"lets go." I yelled cutting her off.

"Okay lets go." We drove to Becks with nothing but the sound of my sobs.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me what's wrong." She asked again as we pulled into the driveway.

I ignored her and ran towards his parents house. I banged on the door wanting to get my son.

"Jade sweet heart it's almost 2 in the mourning what do you want?" his mom asked as she answered the door. I just barged past her and walked to the spare room where I knew Mason was sleeping. I grabbed him carefully not to wake him up.

"Jade where are you going?" his mom asked but I ignored her too. i next found myself in the RV packing mine and Mason's things. Once I was done I grabbed my car keys and put Mason in his car seat. Thank god he was still sleeping. I found at the only place I wanted to be right now. I took Mason out of his car seat and walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. I was still crying as my father opened the door half sleep.

"Jade what are you doing here?" he asked surprise to see me this earl in the mourning.

"Dad please." With this he let me in.

* * *

><p><strong>BE HONEST DID THIS CHAPTER SUCK? TO ME IT DID. I JUST WROTE THIS JUST TO UPDATE SOMETHING. I RELEIZED THAT I LIKE WRITING FROM BECKS POV BETTER. SO SHOULD I JUST KEEP WRITING FORM HIS OR FROM JADE'S? PLEASE REVIEW! AND BE HONEST IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE THIS OR IF YOU WANT ME TO CHANGE THE STORY LINE OR ANYTHING.<strong>

**- KENDRA;)**


	5. Chapter 5

02:47

"Beck wake up?" I heard some one say. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself on the bathroom floor of Tori's house with Cat hovering over me.

"Beck?" she asked again as I rose to my feet. For some odd reason my belt was half undone. That's probably why I was in the bathroom because I needed to go pee. I could tell that I was some what drunk because I had a booming in my head. I still heard music blasting from downstairs , which meant that the party was still going strong.

"Hey Cat." I said looping my belt back through my jeans. Now I just wanted to find Jade and get back to Mason. I really missed the little guy.

"What happened to Jade?" she sounded concerned.

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"She came down the stairs crying and made me take her back to your place, she seemed really upset about something. Then when I came back here I asked Andre if he new and he said that the last time he saw her she was looking for you. so do you know whats wrong with her. I mean she just cried all the way back to your place. I just hope she is okay." she ranted on and on.

"She probably just missed Mason Cat. The last time I saw her-" I cut my self off as memories rushed into my mind.

"I gotta go Cat." I rushed past her and down the stairs. I heard her follow behind me.

"Beck wait, what's going on?" she asked before I made my way out of the front door.

"I fucked up Cat, I fucked up really bad. And I don't know if I can fix it." With this I stormed out and drove to my place in panic. Why would I do that to Jade? Why would I ruin our relationship like that? I just hope she is still at my place so I could explain. I mean I usually do crappy things when I'm drunk, but I never cheated on Jade before. As I pulled up into the drive way I noticed that Jade's Car wasn't in its spot. But my parents sometimes use it to run to the store in the mornings , but its around five now. I went straight to the Rv hoping to find Jade there with Mason in his crib. As I opened the door and turned on the light the place was empty. Just about all of Jades and Mason's stiff was missing. I wanted to throw up when my mother walked in.

"Beck what the hell happened tonight?" she asked as she shut the door behind her. I couldn't speak, I was to busy looking at all the stuff Jade had left. I saw a couple of her clothes laying around and a few of Mason 's. I also saw that she had left the we took of her, Mason and my self. I didn't know what to do in this situation. Where could she have gone to?

"Well if your not going to talk I will. Jade came to the house at wee hours during the night and got Mason. A few minutes later I saw her walk to her Car with a few bags and Mason, why did this happen Beck?"

i didn't respond, I just walked out of the door and got back into my car. I didn't know where she went with my son. I miss them already. I could tell that tears were forming in my eyes when the thought of never seeing them again popped back into my head. Why Beck? Why would you do that to her? all I could remember from the party now was the hurt in Jade's eyes when she caught me and god knows who in the bathroom. I didn't know where to turn to. She wouldn't be at Cats or any of our other friends house because they were all still at the party. So I find my self in Jade's old neighborhood. I know it's a long shout but I just had to check and see. As I drove past her old home, I saw that her car was in the driveway. I hurt her pretty bad to make her run here. Everything was moving so fast today. How could my life be in ruins in just a few short hours. I sat in the car for a while contemplating weather or not I should go in. I didn't know how to explain my actions to her and I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't take and apology from me right now. all the light where out in the house so I just decided to drive away, not going back to my house. I didn't want to explain this to my parents. Before I pulled away I had to do something to get to Jade. I ended up doing it all night.

* * *

><p>I saw him pull up as I stood in front on my window in my old bedroom. It still shocked me that my dad had let me in. He went right back to bed as soon as I unloaded everything from the car. He didn't ask any questions, but still looked understanding. I couldn't formulate everything that happened tonight. I had been crying for hours. To my advantage Mason went right to sleep on my bed. Beck sat in his car for awhile then drove off. As he drove off my phone went off.<p>

FROM:THE LOVE OF MY LIFE

I'm sorry.. I love you Jade and Mason . pls forgive me. I regret every moment of tonight, except being with you.

I got message after message of the same thing. This made more tears form in my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>i haven't updated this story in forever, but with school and all I've been super busy. Did you like this one, or did you want something different. please submit any type of feedback in a review... Plus if you have any ideas about what you would like to see in this story tell me in a review lets try to at least get past 40 for this story.. if i do ill update tomorrow, along with Footloose:) no school tomorrow either, which means i got nothing else better to do<strong>

**** and if you didnt like this chapter please let me know. i love constructive criticism****

**- KENDRA:0)**


	6. Chapter 6

11/26/2011

Ten minutes. Ten minutes was all I need to talk to her. To tell her that I'm sorry and I want my family back, our family back. I don't think I've I have ever had a weekend like this before. For one thing I have never cried myself to sleep before nor have I texted somebody 100 times a day. I missed her along with our son Mason and regretted everything that had happened on Friday at Tori's party. but today was Monday, the first day of mine and Jade's senior year. Today would be the day that I talked to her and made everything better. She had completely ignored all of my texts messages and I even emailed her, but I should have known that it wouldn't work like that. Before leaving my RV I went over what I was going to say to her one more time in my head. The first sentence being I'm sorry and the last being I love you and our son. As I walked out of my home and towards my truck I was stopped by mother. All weekend she had nagged me about Jade. I simply told her that I had done something unforgivable and that I didn't want to talk about it. Then she asked if I had cheated on her and when I didn't answer back I got lectured on not being a good boyfriend nor father. Like I didn't lecture myself enough already.

"So are you going to speak to her today Beck?" she asked me as I put my backpack in the back seat. Before I responded the yellow '**BABY ON BORED**' sign caught my eye.

_"Come on Jade we need it."_

_"I don't want everyone to know that we have a baby in the back seat."_

_"Give it a try"_

_"No"_

_"Please. For our little one in there." I said as I touched her then pregnant stomach. After about a good five minutes of begging I got my way._

Oh how I missed her and our little one. My mom had to snap her fingers together to get my attention.

"Yeah mom that's the plan." I replied as I got into my car.

"Just try your best Beck okay. I miss my grandson and find out where he is staying now that ya'll two are no longer together." She walked back into the house then. I forgot that Jade and I had decided to have my mom watch Mason while we were in school. What if Jade didn't show up today and I couldn't get her back. What if she just took Mason and ran. No she wouldn't do that, she loved LA to much. but its not like I could just show up to her dads house demanding to see her and my son. He wasn't my biggest fan since I did knock up his only daughter in her junior year of high school. But he must have forgiven her due to the fact that she was still there. I sat out her house all day Saturday just hoping to get a glimpse of them both through her old bedroom window. All of these things were racing through my mind as I pulled into the student parking lot at Hollywood Arts. To my luck Jade's Car was parked in the spot a few rows up. I could even see the car seat in the back seat. I smiled to myself. Remember Beck just take it easy and this will work.

Once inside the building I couldn't find her anywhere.

"Hey Beck!" Tori exclaimed as I looked around the main hallway heading to my locker to put my things away. As I bent down I tapped a picture of Jade myself and Mason that I printed off of my IPhone. So now every time I see my clear transparent locker I see my family.

"So um where's Jade."

"I was hoping you could tell me that." I sighed.

"Wait yall didn't come to school together?" I guess she didn't know. I was praying that most people didn't know.

"no." I said quietly running my hands through my head.

"Oh well there she is over there." Tori said pointing to Jade who was now at her locker. I didn't even bother to respond to a now confused Tori. I walked quickly over to Jade who had just slammed her locker shut. I saw her face. I could tell that like me she had been crying her eyes out, but unlike me she still looked powerful and brave. Same old Jade. I can tell that she notices me now walking towards her because her body tenses up. At the corner of her eye she sees me and starts to walk away at an amazing pace. I run just to catch up to her.

"JADE!" I yell after her as we enter a now empty hall way. I run in front of her to stop her from walking on. I looked down at my watch I had exactly 10 minutes now to get her back.

"Jade will you at least listen to me." she just glared at me with her arms crossed against her chest. "Look Jade I am so sorry for what I did on Friday. I have regretted it ever since. I miss you babe. I know that what I did was unforgivable and reckless and that I can never take it back, but I wish I could Jade I really wish I could. I fucked up, I ruined our family with my stupid mistake and I get that. but if you could just forgive me Jade I swear to god that I will never ever allow that to anything close to it to happen again to ruin our family. All weekend I have been a mess these past three days. I cried babe for the first time in my life I cried my self to sleep because I miss you mason sleeping in the same place as me in are home. I love you and Mason Jade, and I want you back in my life." I didn't say anything I planned to, I forgot it all. Wow, the great actor forgot his lines. I just couldn't figure out what to say when I was she was actually standing in front of me. I put my hand to cup her face. But she swatted it away.

"Don't touch me." she said coldly as she began to walk away.

"Jade please." I said catching up to her again.

"No Beck, you don't get to do this. You just don't get to waltz up in here and poof back everything to normal. You're the one who fucked up Beck. And I'm sorry but I just cant okay I cant do this right now." she stopped her self from exploding on me and I can tell. Why didn't she just say what was all on her mind. when we got into fights before that would always help resolve them, her getting all her emotions that she bottled up and laying them out so the whole world can see.

"Jade then at least tell me where Mason is." I said yelled before she was out of earshot. She paused in her tracks like she was contemplating weather or not to tell me.

"Jade come on you got to at least let me know where my son is."

"He at the daycare up the street." Did she just say daycare?

"Daycare Jade? You said that you would never do that, put him in daycare." She turned around then.

"And you said that you would never cheat on me, but I guess things change. And by the way I went to Lane this mourning to get a schedule change so instead of having 8 classes together like we planned, we only have one." At that moment the bell rang and my ten minutes where up. my planned had failed. It was official Jade&Beck&Mason, were now Jade&Mason and hopefully Mason&Beck.

* * *

><p>IM BACK:) LOL I WAS STUCK ON THIS STORY BUT THE MINUTE ROCKETS LOVE SEN TME A PM REQUESTING THAT I UPDATE THIS STORY TONIGHT I JUST SAT DOWN AND THIS CAME OUT. I HOPE YOU LIKED AND NOW I KNOW WHAT I WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL DEFENTINTLY BE FILLED WITH SURPRISES OF THAT IM SURE:) WEL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. CRITICISM IS WELCOMED SO REVIEW EVEN IF YOU HATED IT. I WROTE THIS IN EXACTLY ONE HOUR ! SO I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY MISTAKES ( I DON'T HAVE A BETA:) BUT LETS TRY TO GET TO AT LEAST 48 REVEIWS. IF THIS STORY DOES ILL UPDATE EVERYTHING BEFORE THE END OF NEXT WEEK. PLUS ILL POST SOME ONESHOTS IM ENTERING FOR ASHYBOO02'S CONTEST:)<p>

HAPPY BLACK FIRDAY TO ALL OF YALL WHO LIVE IN AMERICA AND WENT SHOPPING TODAY LIKE I DID:P

LOVE, KENDRA:D


	7. Chapter 7

12/21/2011

" Good mourning seniors!" my creative writing teacher spoke as I walked in the class late. After my little hall episode with Beck I went to the bathroom to clean up my makeup. I couldn't help but cry after I walked away from him. It took all my will not to take him back right then and there. I miss and needed him so much, but then the memory of Friday night floats back into my mind and I cant help but hate him for what he did to me. I quickly took my seat next to a boy in a leather Jacket who had his head down on the black table. The one thing I loved about the senior creative writing class was that we get to use old black science lab tables instead of mean old desk that the other creative writing classes got. I really don't know why they had it this way but hey the black satisfied me.

"Jade right?" the teacher asked in front of the whole class.

"yeah." I replied back bitterly.

"Your late." I rolled my eyes at her comment and the boy sitting next to me picked up his head as the teacher went into an introduction about the aspects of exploring our minds imagination to come up with a great piece of fiction. I didn't pay attention to who was sitting next to me as I pulled out my Iphone and looked at pictures of Mason. The first ne that appeared was one of him and Beck not too long after he was born.

_"Babe look at him. I don't think that babies are supposed to be this still." I told Beck. I was standing over Mason's Crib in the RV just adoring my 1 month old sleeping silently. This was the first time that he had been this peaceful in his sleep. Beck got of the bed and came to wrap his arms around my waist. He then rested his chin on my right shoulder. He sighed as his grip around me tightened._

"_I thought that you would enjoy this moment. It's the one quite moment that we have to ourselves. I mean there are a lot of things that we can do in this moment." He started planting kisses on my jaw line all the way up to my ear. I then craned my neck in the opposite direction of his mouth._

_"Isn't this what got us this little one in the first place." I replied. I turned in his arms so that I was face to face with him._

_"Well-" kiss. "why-" kiss. "don't we-" kiss. "make Mason-" kiss. "a little bother or sister to ply with." kiss._

_"Not for a very, very long time." This time I kissed him and it reminded me of the kiss we shared in the hospital. That kiss back there was the best kiss of my lie and this kiss came pretty damn close. Just then as if on que Mason started to stir out of sleep. Every moment of ours was disrupted by mason now, but I was sort of okay with that. Before Mason, if any one interrupted us during a moment like this they would deeply regret it for a long time. We broke apart and before I could lean down to pick him Beck had already started rocking him back to sleep._

_"Are you sure you got him?" I couldn't help but ask._

_"Yeah, I'm fine." Beck is always good at getting Mason to calm down._

_I sat down on the couch where Beck had been and grabbed my phone the way that Beck looked now humming to our son. I had to just capture this moment. So I pushed the camera button and 'snap' the moment was captured. My new wallpaper is now Beck rocking Mason back and forth with his hair in his face humming twinkle- twinkle little star._

"Is that your little brother or something?" the guy sitting next to me whispered. I looked up at him and realized that I've never seen him before. So that explained the whole 'is that your little brother thing'. Everyone else on in the school knew about Mason. I mean its sort of hard to hide that your pregnant when your huge and still go to school. The guy sat their looking for my answer.

"Um no that's my son." I whispered swiping the phone to change the photo and to my luck another shot of the same moment appeared, just this time Beck smiled up at the camera showing off his signature cheesy grin.

"Wow he's looks just like the both of you put together. Is that your boyfriend?" he asked.

"No actually he's not."

"Wait so is he the father?" damn what is with these questions.

"Yeah." I said focusing my attention back on the lecture. He looked liked he wanted to ask me something else but didn't. I wasn't really paying attention to any of what the teacher was saying. Before I knew it the bell had rang.

"I never got your name." the boy sitting next to me said before I could make it out of the door.

"Jade." I said trying my best to make it out of the door and to my locker. I look around the hall to make sure that Beck is not around. I can not deal with another hall way scene with him again.

"Well my name is Bailey." I stopped dead in my tracks to turn around to get a good look at Bailey and now that im looking at him, he isn't that bad looking. He had dark brown hair that covered his eye brows and his eyes were the same shade as mine and Mason's. he smiled which reveled his super white teeth.

"Well ill see you later then Jade." He then turned away and headed in the other direction. I then decided not to go to my locker because there was a good chance that Beck would be at his locker putting up his books. I took my class list out of my bag and started towards my next class.

* * *

><p>Lunch is here and I can finally leave. Thank you Helen for letting seniors go off campus for Lunch. I get to have an hour with my son all by my self at the daycare center. In all my classes so far all I do is look at pictures of Beck and Mason. I also got asked constant questions on the status of my relationship with Beck. Apparently news of this weekend traveled fast. My red head of a best friend doesn't know how to keep things to her self. All day it was 'Hey Jade, Cat told me that you left Tori's party in Friday early in tears because of something that Beck did.' I didn't respond to anyone today. I even avoided my usual group of friends so far. I had Andre in second period and made sure to sit in very back and was the first to leave and in third I had Robbie and Tori and sat in did the same thing I did in second period. When I think about it the only person I talked to all day was Bailey. Before I reached the Daycare's parking lot Becks words about daycare flooded my mind. he was right I hated Day and never wanted to put any child of mind through it. But I had no choice due to this whole avoiding Beck thing. I wasn't going to show up at Becks house and demand that his mom watch him for me. Thankfully my father and I came to terms over the weekend and he promised to pay for childcare as long as I did well in school and didn't get in any trouble. He didn't ask any questions about why I was suddenly back at home and I thanked him for that. I'm guessing by the way I cried every night this weekend locked away in my room that he sort of got the idea.<p>

The daycare was alright I guess. The lady at the front desk this mourning said that they would take good care of him and that everyday when I'm at school and a lot of teen mothers have their babies enrolled in the facility. That's is why they have it to where you can pick up your child during lunch hour and bring them back when you have to get back to work or in my case school. I pull into the parking lot and get out of my car. I looked back at the car as I locked it and saw the 'baby on board' sign that Beck made both of us put in are cars. That's when I felt the tears start to form again. there was no way that I was going to come in the daycare crying in front of the daycare lady. So I wiped the now forming tears and headed inside.

While I was walking up to the door, Beck was coming out of it. My heart stopped dead in my chest. Why was he hear? Did he come for Mason?

"Jade." He sighed as I stood only feet away from the door. I gulped, not knowing what to say to him.

"Please Jade." His eyes where pleading and I new what he wanted.

"Just give me a second okay." I walked past him and straight to the lady at the front desk.

"Hi Jade are you ready to have Mason." The nearly 35year old said to me.

"Yep."

"Okay give me five seconds to get him and his things." She faded into the back door to where the babies where kept. When she came back a squirming Mason was in her arms. I grabbed him quickly and swaddled him in my arms. For a three month old he was still tiny.

"Jade before you leave I just wanted to let you know that a young man came in here asking to see Mason. He claimed that he was his father. I just wanted to know if you wanted him to be added to the pick-up lis-" I cut her off.

"Can you please get his diaper bag too along with his other things." I asked irritated now.

"aren't you bring him back in an 45min because if school, why do yo need all his things you dropped off this mourning?"

"Because I have a feeling that I'm not going back to school. Now can you please just get me the rest of my things." She did as I asked and I walked out side with Mason his travel and diaper bag all in hand. Beck was waiting at the one of the many tables along the side walk. They were there so the mothers could enjoy there lunch with their child without wasting gas. He stood up and grabbed the bags from my shoulders and set from down on the table. He then grabbed Mason out of my arms too as we both sat down at the table. I stared at my feet not wanting to start off the conversation. When I looked up I say that Beck was holding Mason in his arms like he did the day that I snapped that picture. He looked back at me and didn't smile this time. This made me feel so bad and miserable. I finally decided that I should start the conversation.

* * *

><p>so i know that i didnt come through on my promise for you guys last time so i decided to make it up for you by uploading the longest chapter of this story so far(i think). i combined to chapters into one:) And since im on christmas break i should be uploading alot until the third of january because thats when i go back to school. so that means more chapters of this story and footloose! please review if i could get up to 58 (which is just 10 reviews) i will give a shout out to everyone who reviewed for this chapter:) and I'm already working on the next chapter for this story! i hope to have it up by saturday:) i have some awesome ideas:) and remember those surprises i talked about coming in this story well im thinking about adding them in the next chapter. anything you would like to see? and before i forget criticism is always welcomed:p<p>

love,

Kendra...

{{MERRY CHRISTMAS}}


	8. Chapter 8

12/24/2011

Jade looked back up at me like she wanted to say something, but couldn't. It reminded me of earlier in the hallway this morning. I don't think that she was excepting me to be here. I just had to know where my son was. the minute the lunch bell rang I hopped in my car and drove here. Thank god it was the only daycare that accepts babies Mason's age with in miles of school.

When I got here I walked inside and asked the lady at the front desk if I could see Mason, stating that I was his dad. But the problem was that Jade only listed her self as a parent and not me. could she really be that mad to consider herself a single parent now. I know that I messed up and I get that, but come one she will never be a single parent. I would never ever leave Jade in that situation. I looked back down at Mason who was staring at me with his big blue eyes. His eyes are what amazed me the most. The were identical to Jades and showed the same determination as hers did. I didn't think that I could miss him so much in only 3 days.

"Jade you know that he doesn't have to go here." I said finally breaking the silence between us.

"What choice do I have. Where not together anymore so where else is he going to stay during the day?" That last sentence really hurt. Why couldn't she just accept that I messed up and that I deeply regret it.

"Jade is that what you really want is for us to be done when we have this little guy." I replied. I could tell that my voice sounded pleading.

"Well what do you want me to Beck? Did you really think that it takes three days to get over what you did to me. the worst part is that it wasn't just a kiss, it was more."

She almost shouted the last sentence. I decided to start rocking Mason back in forth in my arms to put him to sleep. I hated it when he was up and Jade and I where fighting. Scratch that because I hate it when we fight around him period.

"Jade how many times do I have to say that I'm sorry. You don't know how hard it is for me to know that I hurt you. I have to live with that the rest of my life knowing that I did something that bad to you and him." I looked back down at Mason who's breathing was starting to slow.

"You should have never done it in the first place. You don't think that this is hard for me to. Every night I'm left wondering what would have happened if I didn't come looking for you at the party. would you have gone farther then you already did with that chick? Would you even tell me?" Those are questions that I ask my self too.

"What do you want me to do Jade? I love you and I will do anything to get you back not just for me but for Mason too. You said that you never wanted to end up like your parents and have Mason put into a situation like this. Do you really want him going in between my house and yours?" I know that I struck a chord with the whole parents thing, but that is what she said. She looked at the ground again as she spoke.

"Can you just give me time then. What you did hurt Beck and its going to take me awhile to forgive you, but I still love you. I wish that I didn't right now, but I do. I just cant jump back into being with you so fast."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that I going to need a while before I rush back into a relationship with you. so when I'm ready ill tell you but for now I'm no where near that. so for now were not together." Mason had fallen soundly asleep in my arms by now and I just heard the most amazing news ever. If all she wanted was time, then ill give her time. Plus the whole 'for now' thing added hope.

"So does that mean you'll take him out of here." I begged. I know that she hated daycares. When Mason was born and I asked her what she wanted to do about childcare when we go back to school , the first thing that she said was that there was no way in hell that her son was attending daycare. I don't know what she had against it, but I know that she didn't want him in it.

"Where else can I take him while were at school?"

"My mom Jade. She was our original babysitter in the first place."

"She would really still watch him even though were not together?"

"Yeah she misses him very much. She was really looking forward to looking after him anyways." I replied. I felt a smile creeping on my face. But I let it vanish quickly to not give Jade the wrong impression.

"But how are we going to work this out? who's going to keep him at night and on the weekends and-"

"Why don't you just move back in." I said cutting her off.

"I said give me time Beck and my moving back into the RV is not time."

"I know just move back into house then. You can sleep Mason's room in their and my old bed is in there." My mom insisted that we turn my old room into an extra room for Mason. She said that he would need one when he grew out of the RV. I tried telling her that I didn't want to because I had planned on getting a job after senior year so I can support Jade and Mason on my own and stop allowing my parents to fund everything for him. They bought him everything from clothes to baby food(Jade refused to breast feed.)

"I don't think that I can do that Beck."

"Come on babe- I mean Jade I know that you don't like living at your dad's house." I still cant believe that he even let her back in the house after he kicked her out for being pregnant with Mason.

"I'd rather live there then in the same house as your parents. There not my biggest fans either."

"Jade this weekend my parents favored you over me, Especially my mother. She lectured me on how I wasn't a good boyfriend or father to hurt you so bad."

"Wait you told your mom that you cheated on me?"

"She figured it out on her own."

"Oh."

"so can you just think about moving into the house. It'll make our situation a lot easier. That way we wont have to fight over who gets him this day and who gets him that day. We at least have to try to be a family for our son. We promised each other that remember."

"Well you seem to be breaking a lot of your promises." She glared at me. Mason started to stir in my arms and I knew that he was uncomfortable.

"Jade I'm sorry."

"I know." she then got up and headed towards her car. Was she really leaving me here with Mason. Before I could get up and follow her she was back pushing Mason's stroller.

"I saw that he fell asleep so here." she said pushing the stroller in my direction. I slowly put Mason down in the stroller and strapped him. Thank god that he didn't wake up when I placed him in the stroller.

"So what do you wanna do now?" I sighed.

"I don't know. I told the daycare lady that I wasn't bringing him back today."

"Can you at least let my mom have him during the day. That saves money right?"

"My dad is paying for this place."

"Well it will save him money them."

"Okay, okay. She can watch him I just cant live there."

"Alright then. Can we take him there now?"

"I have no plan getting back to school."

I'm taking that as a yes so i got up and stood behind Mason's stroller. Jade grabbed his bags stood not to far from me.

"Your car or mine?" i asked.

"Do you still have that baby on board sticker in place?" I nodded my head.

"Then mine."

We walked only a few feet apart with her taking over the stroller pushing. If time was all she needed its all that I'm willing to give.

* * *

><p>So I was thinking to myself today and I decided that I wouldn't add the surprises yet because then I would rush the story. But don't worry the surprises will be reveled in the next three chapters!:) I need your help though. Do you want Jade to still live with her father or live with Becks parents so she can still be close to Beck. Tell me in a review. Lets try to get to <strong>62<strong> reviews!

PS- sorry for grammar mistakes…

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**ROCKETS LOVE:** don't worry Jade and Bailey wont fall for each other. he's gonna be there for her alot in this story like a best friend. But there is another person that she might be falling for in the near future. I just have to decide between two people I can have her end up with. I also love that you re-read this story:) I tend to do that with a lot of stories! I'm not Jewish so I celebrate Christmas. And I kept my promise this time. But don't worry this is Bade endgame!

**BADEOBSSESSER:** I updated. Thanks for loving this story:)

**BUTTERFLIESONTHEWALL:** thanks for both reviews! I know that Jade is torn and I kind-of like it though, but it wont end that way. Your right Bailey is a great name if they had a girl:)

**JEREMY SHANE:** Thanks a lot! I can always count on you to review:)

**LIZGILLIESFANFOREVER:** thanks for reviewing all the time:) thanks for loving this story.


	9. Chapter 9

01/22/2012

The car ride back to my place was silent. I still cant believe that all Jade wants is time. I find myself to be a pretty patient person, right? Yes I am. I deserve to wait because I hurt her pretty bad. The worst part is that I don't even remember the girls name that I cheated on Jade with. I have to stop thinking about what happened at that party. It makes me want to go back and never show up there. When Jade pulled up to my place I quickly got out and unbuckled Mason from his car seat and carried him to the front door of my parents house. Jade was following right behind us. My mom was waiting at the door with her arms wide open to take Mason.

I handed him to her which made her face light up. I still cant get over the fact that while Jade was pregnant I wasn't even able to see her outside of school and unless I went to Cat's house.

"How is grandmas boy." My mother cooed to Mason.

I waited for Jade to enter the house before shutting the door behind her. We followed my mother into the main living room and sat on opposite sides of the couch. She sat on the left and I on the right. My mother held Mason in her arms while sitting in the recliner on the other side of the room that was facing the couch.

Mason started to stir in my mothers arms which made Jade uncomfortable. I saw the way how she shifted in her seat. I could tell that she wanted to take Mason out of my mothers arms and hold him all to her self. She was very protective over him and rarely let anyone hold him except for me of-course.

"So you guys need a plan in order for this to work." My mother sighed finally getting Mason to quiet down in her arms.

"What do you mean by a plan?" Jade asked shooting her gaze towards my mother.

"Well I know that Beck and you are no longer together the way that you used to be because you moved out of the RV. So you guys need to figure out what you are going to do about this little one. He is the main priority in this situation. Who will keep him on this night and on that night? You guys need to decide that because sadly Jade you just cant keep Mason all to your self like you did this weeken-"

"I was never going to do that." Jade quickly interrupted my mothers speech.

"Still Jade you need a plan.'' My mother reasoned. "Where are you keeping him during the day now?"

"Oh, he will be staying here during the day like we originally planed.'' I decided to chime in.

"Well you guys have on part of your plan figured out. Now who will keep him on during the night and on which days. Also you need to divide supplies and between your place Jade, and Beck's."

"Well I think I should keep him at night since he is going to be over here during the day anyway." Jade said sounding kind-of pissed off. She really wasn't happy discussing this with my mother and I could tell. Her eyes were narrowed and her jaw was clenched. I wanted to move closer to her and rub her thigh, it always calms her down.

"Jade, Beck will be at school during the day so that means that he wont get to see him as much as you do. I think that you should alternate meaning Beck gets him tonight and you can pick him up tomorrow and keep him at night and then so on and so on."

"Whoa! I'm not agreeing to this. I think that Beck and I should figure out who keeps him on what days. I mean we are his parents and your just his grandma who didn't want nothing to do with him until he was born." Yep she is mad.

"How about you and I work this out on our own then. You have to take me to get my car so we will talk then. So how about you let Mason spend the night here tonight and will figure everything out later?" I said turning my head to Jade who mumbled fine.

Mason stared to cry which meant that he was hungry. Jade automatically got up and grabbed him from my mom. she then vanished angrily into the hall way bathroom to feed him. She hates breast feeding with other people in the room.

"So I guess your whole plan to get her back didn't work huh?" My mother said when she heard the bathroom door shut.

"No mom it didn't, but she told me to give her time."

"So what does that mean?"

"I don't know. I just have to get her trust me again"

"Well that's good. You really have to work hard,okay?"

"I know mom. I just don't like the idea of us having to swap Mason back and forth between us. I asked Jade if she wanted to move back in, but in the room that Mason has in here."

"Well what did she say?"

"She said that it would be all to fast for her to move back in knowing that its only been three days since.." I killed the sentence right there. I didn't need another lecture on being a good boyfriend. I heard the bathroom door open and about three seconds later Jade came out with a now full Mason on in her arms. She had him in the burping position and I couldn't help but smile at her. She looked so beautiful with our son in her arms.

"Are you ready now Jade." I said remembering getting of the sofa.

"Sure why not." she spoke sarcastically.

"How about you guys let me keep Mason while you go back. That way no distractions."

Jade glared at my mom but then she whispered in Mason's ear an I love you and kissed his black hair. I came up in front of her and grabbed him.

"Daddy will be right back." I kissed the same spot that Jade did and handed him over to my mom.

When Jade and I got out into the drive way she climbed into the passenger side which meant that I was driving. I decided not to go straight to the daycare center but instead to the park so we could work this whole thing out between us.

Ten minutes later we were at the park sitting on out favorite bench. I sat on the far right and she sat on the far left just like earlier with my mom.

"Jade I don't like this." I sighed completely turning my head in her direction. She was staring off into the distance with her eyes narrowed in.

"Can we just go get you car because I'm tired and I want to go home. It will be my first night ever with out Mason tonight and I just don't want to deal with anything right now.

"Jade please back there was in front of my mom. Now it is just us so can we just try to work something out."

"I'm now moving into that house with your mother." She said moving her gaze to meet mine.''

"Jade please? I don't want Mason to be split up between us."

"Beck I cant be in the same place with you for more then five seconds with out thinking about-" she stopped her self fast. I really did fuck us up.

"I'm sorry Jade." I whispered while sliding loser to her. My arm was now behind her shoulders and she didn't move.

"Can you just tell me one thing." I said meeting her gaze again. I saw Mason in her eyes and I couldn't help my self from smiling.

"What?" she pursed her lips in my direction.

"Do you still love me?"

she broke her gaze and looked down at her hands that were resting in her lap and sighed.

"I wouldn't be asking for time if I didn't love you idiot." She looked back up at me.

" I love you to. Then are we on a break or what?"  
>"Were not together anymore if that's what your asking."<p>

"Okay so how does this whole time thing work then?"

"When I'm ready to trust you again which I don't know how long that will take I'll let you know. Now can you please just go pick up your car so I can go home."

"Wait we still have to decide who keeps Mason on what nights and what about the weekeneds?"

"How about I keep him two nights at a time and then you keep him two nights at a time." I nodded my head in agreement. Jade then started laughing to her self.

"What is so funny?"

"We are turning into an exact replica of my parents." I held my head down feeling sorry. Jades one wish was to never turn out like her parents and here we are.

* * *

><p>Hey guys I have to hurry this up because I have to get to school. But thanks for all the reviews last chapter and keep them coming. Im going to start updating this story at least once a week like FOOTLOOSE. Im also working on a new story which I hope to have up soon. It would change my style of writing but Im excited. I love you all! I would love you guys even more if I would leave me a nice review of what you thought of this chapter and anything else. Did you hate? Did you like it? Would you like to see something? Leave it all in a review. i would love to get up to 15 more reveiws, but ten is god too. they really inspire me to update faster:)<p>

Love

Kendra

p.s. sorry for any mistakes


	10. Chapter 10

I couldn't and wouldn't allow my self to sleep. Last night was my very first night with out Mason and it was hard. I missed watching him sleep only if it was for a little while. Through the mist of all of this between Beck and I Mason was my anchor. It turns out that 3 month olds are great listeners by the way. This is what it must have been like for Beck all this weekend. I have to admit that this whole 'taking a break' thing was going to be hard on me. But every time that I want to just forgive I cant forget what he did to me (even if he was drunk). This is all his fault for putting us in this situation in the first place. If he would have never cheated I would have never been hurt and we would have still been together living as one big happy family in the warmth of the RV. There was just no way that I would take him back in the matter of three days. So I'm starting my senior year at Hollywood Arts as a single mom. I honestly don't know how long it will take me to trust Beck again, but I hope for his sake it isn't long. But wait if we are on a break I'm giving every girl in this school an open invite to Hollywood's hottest father. But Beck is smart right? I mean he wouldn't just date the next bimbo that came around just cause we are through until I say so.

"Hey Jade." That kid Bailey greeted me as I took my seat next to him in my creative writing class.

I gave him a quick side wave as I got out my supplies. I am pretty sure that I'm in a-lot of trouble because of skipping yesterday. I hate the whole two nights a week thing, even though it was my Idea. It was just everything that Becks mom was saying was making me angry for some reason. I never planned on keeping Mason away from Beck forever. I just couldn't stand to see him for three days I guess. I didn't see Beck this morning before school started so I couldn't talk to him about changing the two nights thing. I think that one night is just fine. He'll get to see Mason everyday since his mom is watching him. My dad liked the idea of Mason staying with Becks mom during the day because it saved him money on the daycare. Thank god he had only paid for the first day.

"Where did you disappear to yesterday? You were on the roster for two more of my classes." Bailey exclaimed breaking my train of thought.

"None of your business." I replied backed bitterly. This took him off guard because he shook his head a little at my tone of voice.

"I'm sorry." He whispered lowering his head. I felt kind-of bad for him now which is a weird thing because lately I have only been feeling bad for my self (if that makes sense).

"I just didn't have the best day yesterday." I said hoping to give Bailey an answer to my bitterness.

"Well you didn't miss anything important except that the improve teacher dress like a hobo."

"So we have improve together and Sikowits has been dressing like that ever since I came here in the 8th grade so I am use to it. Don't worry after about a week you will get use to his madness." I spoke. I pulled out my schedule to check and see what period I had improve. Improve was also the only class that I couldn't get switched out of which meant that I had it with Beck. The class was the only senior advanced Improve class that they offered and there was o way out of it unless I wanted to drop improve all together(no way in hell).

"See 8th period. We also have chemistry together 4th period right before lunch." He pointed out the classes on my schedule.

I guess that having Beck at the end of the day wasn't a bad thing. It meant that I could follow him straight home after school to pick up Mason whenever it was my day to have him.

"So I want to ask you something?" he hesitated.

"Well what is it."

"I was wondering if you-" he wasn't trying to ask me out was he? I mean he was cute but I wasn't looking around for anyone. Beck and I just broke up and plus I have Mason.

I quickly cut him off, "Look I'm not going to go out with you if that is what your asking." I said hopefully killing his dreams of ever having a chance with me. Bailey look sort of taking back by my comment though.

"I wasn't going to ask you out, I already have a girlfriend. I just wanted to know If you could be my lab partner in chemistry that's all."

I took a deep breath, "I'm sorry and yeah sure ill be your partner. Who is your girlfriend?"

"She doesn't go here. Performing and creative arts aren't really her thing."

"Oh." Before her could respond the teacher walked in and class began. I managed to pay attention today and not stare at pictures of Mason and Beck. For senior year I would be writing a lot to help expand my portfolio for college. I don't even think that I would be going to college with Mason. I mean I wont be going anywhere big or major. There are nice community colleges that offer great degree plans in Los Angels that would allow me to fully take care of Mason.

Before I knew it class had ended and Bailey quickly left the class claiming that his next class was all the way on the other side of the building. According to my schedule I had calculus next so I headed to the math ward of the building. I managed not to run into any of my so called friends in the hall way on my way there. I ended up being the first one in the class, even the teacher wasn't here yet.

"You know for a mom you look pretty good." I heard a familiar voice behind me as I took out my calculus textbook. I turned around to see Ryder Daniels standing behind me. I couldn't look that good. I still felt fat even though everyone claimed that I looked like I never had a baby. Maybe it was my clothes. But I was only wearing my favorite black sweater, black skinny jeans, my combat boots, and a black beanie over my curly hair. maybe it was the hair extensions because I switched back to blue instead of green to go with my black hair. Wait, why was he still here in this school. He graduated last school year. I glared at him long and hard not even bothering to answer him.

"I know what your thinking '_why is Ryder Daniels still here at Hollywood Arts?' _" he stated in a stupid tone. "Well to save you the trouble for asking I failed a semester last year which means that I'll be graduating in January."

"Wow so not only do you play girls your stupid too." I spat out at him.

"Jade you know we use to be friends before the whole Tori thing happened." I pulled out my phone to look at the time. Shit, we had five minutes till class started and their was no sign of any other students coming soon. Why did this school have such ling passing periods to get to class. Ryder stepped closer in my direction and set his backpack down in the desk behind mine.

"You call working on one stupid project together a friendship?" I questioned him.

I remember last year when I had my tech theater class we were paired to build a stage replica to showcase different light fixtures and stuff. While working on the project I learned that Ryder wasn't a bad guy. He and I actually had a lot of things in common like our love for the dark and scary movies. But then he played Tori and I never really talked to him again. Beck never liked Ryder even before the Tori thing. He overreacted when we Ryder and I had the project to work on. That's why it didn't surprise me when he got mad once he found out what happened to Tori.

"Come on Jade you know that you cant be mad at me for what happened with Tori. Wasn't she the one who kissed that boyfriend of yours on her second day of school?" I rolled my eyes at his rhetorical question. Along with me walking on Beck cheating on me the memory of Tori kissing Beck was something I wanted to never have happened. This just added more on to the reason why Beck and I were no longer Beck&Jade.

"He isn't my boyfriend anymore." I said taking my seat. I had to let people know that I wasn't with a cheater anymore. Wow when I think about it Beck technically cheated on me twice. Everyone said that it was only a stage kiss between him and Tori but it didn't feel like it to me. A few more students had started to fill in once the bell rang but still now teacher. Ryder took his seat behind me.

"What do you mean Beck and you are no longer together?" he whispered in my ear. I turned fully around in my seat to answer him.

"We aren't together anymore, okay?" I said angrily towards him.

"Whoa, no need for the attitude. So I'm guessing that the rumors I heard yesterday were true." He sighed sitting back in his seat.

"What do you mean be rumors?" I asked.

"Well I over heard this group of girls talking about how Beck cheated on you at Vega's back to school party last Friday. One of the girls in the group claimed that she was super close with the girl that gave Beck-"

"You don't have to tell me what happened. Did you hear how I walked in on it too." I said while my anger was rising. How did our split get all over the school already. I (I'm pretty sure that Beck didn't either besides his mom) talk to anyone outside of him about the events of Friday.

"I'm sorry Jade."

"For what?" I said rolling my eyes.

"That you had to go through that. You for sure are a girl that never deserves to be cheated or used. you have a kid too so i know that this must be hard on you." He had a real sincere look in his eyes. it made me think of the Ryder that I did the project with and not the Ryder who used Tori. He looked like he actually cared about my problems. Wow so far I am making a lot of great friends who are guys. I lost one and gained two.

"Where are you getting at?"

Before he could answer me the teacher walked in and class began.

I left before class not really wanting to talk to Ryder anymore. When I got out of class I spotted Beck from across the hall. He was laughing with Andre about something when I walked up to them . I gave Andre the leave glare.

"I'm going to let you two talk. Ill see you at lunch Beck." Andre quickly walked away leaving Beck and I.

"Hey Jade you look good." Beck said smiling at me. I looked down at my outfit. Did I really look that good? What up with the compliments today?

"Yeah um, this whole two nights thing isn't going to work." I wrapped my arms around my chest.

"I had a feeling that you were going to say that. Lets go one night a week then." I shook my head in agreement.

"How was he last night?" I asked now walking with Beck in the direction of my next class which was advanced English.

"He was perfect I even took a picture of him while he was sleeping. Here look-" he pulled out his phone and showed me a photo of Mason sleeping. He looked so peaceful and sweet. I hate that I couldn't see that last night for my self.

Beck saw the look on my face, "I will send it to you." I shook my head as a yes.

"Well I will see you after school." I said going to the door of my English class.

"Wait Jade where are we going to meet?" He asked catching up to me.

"We have improve together at the end of the day so that wont be a problem.

"Alright then." just like that he was off into the direction of his class. As I entered my class I had the pleasure of seeing Mrs. Tori Vega sitting in the desk. She turned around to look at me. She flashed me a brilliant smile and motioned for me to come sit next to her. Just when the day was going good it got a lot worse.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this. I didn't get a lot of reviews last chapter which made me sad:( so please review guys. I love to hear what you guys think of the story and your feedback weather it be negative or positive:) R&amp;R. thanks for those who did review... much love.<strong>

**Love,**

**Kendra**

P.s.- sorry for any mistakes


End file.
